


Dep And The Wolf

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: The Deputy has to kill a wolf close to the Wolf's Den. But is the wolf really a wolf...?





	Dep And The Wolf

“Dep, we need you outside. There is a wolf going around, dangerous for sure. Could you take care of it?”, a crackly voice came out of Dep’s radio.

Dep sighed and nodded to themself, before muttered an answer into the radio, “Of course. On my way.”. The wolf’s howl filled the surrounding area, making it easy for Dep to spot it.

Climbing up the little mountain, memories flooded back. The red laser of Jacob’s sniper rifle, the speakers blasting Only You. The world around Dep had been dyed red, red like the blood spilling from Eli’s body.

A shiver runs down their spine.

The mountain was no challenge for Dep, soon they were one jump away from the howling wolf. Taking out their binoculars, Dep watched the wolf for a little while without it noticing. Howling and howling, not taking a break. At least it was not one of the Judges.

Dep sighed and finally put the glasses away, getting their 1911 ready before taking the last jump towards the wolf. For a moment, a chill filled the air.

The wolf stopped howling, glanced over to Dep. Would it attack? Dep knew they would not make it out of there alive, standing right by the edge of the mountain. A little kick and they would plummet 200 feet.

But the wolf stayed put, staring at Dep with its blue eyes. Its fur was shining red in the sunlight. Old wounds interrupted the fur’s pattern. It reminded Dep of something, or better said, someone.

“Jacob?”

The wolf just howled once again, before staring at Dep, its piercing blue eyes looked into their souls. They looked so much like his, before he had closed them forever.

Dep tilted their head, signalling the wolf they were no threat to them. Making themself looking weak on purpose.

Another step. Dep walked towards the wolf, slow, carefully, not wanting to startle the animal.

“Hey…”, Dep whispered, the faint sound of gunshots echoing in the distance. The wolf walked up to Dep. The two stared into each other’s eyes a bit longer, before Dep got on their knees. Putting the gun aside.

The wolf tilted its head before placing its head on Dep’s lap, closing its eyes. The temperature dropped once again, the sun shining on Dep’s skin.

Carefully, Dep started to pat the wolf’s head, feeling the dull fur under their fingers. The wolf relaxed more with every move Dep made.

“It is okay to be weak.”, Dep whispered, tracing their finger over one of the countless scars on the wolf’s body.

“It is okay to not achieve something on the very first try. It is okay to be yourself.”

The wolf looked up to Dep, letting out a confused whimper. Dep just continued to stroke its fur. If the wolf really was Jacob, it would have been the first human contact in years which was not caused by violence for Jacob. Nobody should have to live a life like this.

“Jacob.”, Dep started, crawling the hairless spot on the wolf’s chin.

“There is not reason for you to stay here anymore. You can go home. You won’t be alone. There are people who love you. People who care about you.”

The wolf nudged his nose against Dep’s belly before getting back onto its feet.

Dep understood and stood up too, nodding at the wolf.

“I hope you can find your peace. I really hope so.”

Dep took a deep breath, turned around and took the jump back to the place where they had watched the wolf for a while. But the curiosity was eating them from the inside.

When they looked back to the acme, the wolf was gone, and the warm sun was shining down onto Dep’s skin.


End file.
